Manzanas Verdes y Rojas
by Vampisandi
Summary: Pansy y Ron tienen problemas porque sus "padrinos" de boda no dejan de discutir. Ah, pero Pansy sabe cómo solucionarlo, tendrá que llamar a Romilda por supuesto.


Notas de Autora: Este es intento de humor malogrado, va para Nande_chan que beteó esto y también le gusta el Ron/Pansy y para Azrm_midori que también le gusta el Ron/tocino XDD y para todas las que disfruten de ver a Harry y Draco discutir como bobos XD Y para quiénes se pregunten la clave del final si se refiere a Draco y a Harry XD.

Manzanas Verdes y Rojas

Pansy y Ron se miraron, ella reprimió una sonrisa y él una negación con la cabeza. La escena ante ellos era muy típica, pero se estaba saliendo de control. Harry y Draco, sus padrinos de boda, estaban discutiendo por los adornos. El hecho de que Ron y Pansy ya hubieran llegado a un acuerdo no les importaba mucho.

Estaban en la mansión Malfoy, pues Draco había ofrecido el jardín oriental para la boda. Idea que por cierto, hizo que se desatara otra discusión.

–Las manzanas van a ser verdes y los listones plateados, Potter, no hay más –dijo Draco por enésima vez agitando el pergamino donde estaba el diseño.

– ¿Verdes? ¿En una boda? ¿Acaso estás mal de la cabeza?

– ¿Y desde cuándo sabes algo de bodas?

–Estoy seguro de que sé más que tú.

–Por favor, no me hagas reír, no sabes ni combinar tus zapatos con tu camisa.

–Y tú no sabes que en las bodas el color es rojo, r-o-j-o.

Pansy se mordió el labio.

– ¿Les decimos que ya elegimos el diseño?

Ron se rascó una oreja.

–No creo que eso importe mucho la verdad.

– ¿Crees que arreglen la tensión sexual para antes de la boda?

Ron la miró con resignación.

–Si no fuera porque sé que tienes razón omitiría esa pregunta. Y no lo sé, Hermione dijo que ella no se metería en eso o los terminaría matando a los dos.

Pansy suspiró y se recargó en Ron.

–Pues es que la idea es tentadora.

Sobre todo después de que la última discusión había acabado en Harry lanzando un hechizo que hizo romper toda la cristalería y Draco lanzando otro que hizo explotar toda la fruta.

Draco entró como torbellino y empezó a caminar en círculos por toda la habitación, Pansy y Ron estaban sentados en el sofá viendo las fotos del posible lugar para la luna de miel.

– ¿Ocurre algo, querido? –Ron rodó los ojos, Pansy siempre le decía así a Malfoy y a él le resultaba ridículo.

– ¡El papel! –exclamó Draco sin dejar de caminar.

– ¿Disculpa? –preguntó Pansy.

–Quiere un maldito papel sin estampado. ¿Cómo es que las invitaciones de boda lleven un papel sin estampado?

Ron carraspeó y decidió defender a su amigo.

–Mira Malfoy, en realidad fue mi idea que no tuvieran nada en ellas…

Pero Draco no lo había escuchado y seguía hablando, o más bien casi gritando, hacia nadie en particular.

– ¡Por qué deben llevar el sello familiar! Pero nooo, Potter dice que es innecesario y…

Pansy tomó de la mano a Ron y lo sacó de la habitación.

– ¿Lo vas a dejar ahí? –preguntó Ron una vez que estaban en el pasillo.

–Definitivamente, que lo aguante Potter. Tú y yo vamos a descubrir si me veo bien en bikini.

Ron sonrió y la tomó por la cintura.

–Creo que es una buena idea.

Pansy leía una revista, mientras Ron comía un bocadillo, cuando Hermione se apareció de improviso en el jardín.

–No, no, no –dijo un poco histérica cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca–. Puedo elegir las flores, sí. Puedo revisar la lista de invitados, sí. Puedo revisar todos y cada uno de los preparativos. Pero definitivamente no puedo lidiar con esos dos, me rindo, estoy fuera, que lo haga alguien más.

Y así como llegó se fue murmurando improperios contra Draco y Harry. Pansy puso mala cara.

–Lo repito. Esto ya llegó demasiado lejos.

Ron que casi se atragantó con el pedazo de pan que masticaba en el momento que Hermione empezó a gritar, tomaba jugo de calabaza para vivir cinco minutos más.

– ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? Hermione era la única que aún nos ayudaba con la fiesta –dijo cuando pudo recuperarse.

–Que lo hagan todo esos dos, es hora de darles un ultimátum.

–Igual, no creo que funcione –dijo Ron masajeándose la sien. Luego vio a Pansy y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Porque ella, después de todo, era una Slytherin, y cuando alguien de esa casa sonreía de esa manera, sucedían cosas terribles.

–No creo que sea buena idea –dijo Ron.

–Ni siquiera la has escuchado –dijo Pansy haciendo un puchero.

–No lo necesito, te conozco.

– ¡Vamos, Ron! Es por el bien de nuestra hermosa ceremonia.

Ron bufó.

–Pero nada de involucrar a Romilda, ustedes siempre se vuelven una especie de mafia cuando están juntas.

– ¡Pero es necesario para que el plan funcione!

Ron no sabía ni para qué lo intentaba, si la mujer terminaría haciéndolo de todas formas.

–Está bien, pero a mí no me metas.

Pansy soltó un gritito de felicidad y lo abrazó.

Ginny estaba tomando una taza de café tranquilamente en la cocina mientras revisaba la nueva estrategia de ventas de George. Harry llegó por la red flú, entró a la cocina sin pedir permiso y se sirvió café haciendo mucho ruido en el proceso.

–Hola, Harry –saludó Ginny dándole vuelta al pergamino.

– ¡Definitivamente, no vamos a poner nardos en los adornos florales! ¡Son flores de funeral! –explotó Harry sentándose frente a ella.

Ginny no parecía sorprendida o alterada en lo más mínimo.

–Pensé que los adornos florales ya los tenía listos Hermione –dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

–Sí, pero ese idiota absoluto imbécil presumido y arrogante quiere cambiarlos para que combinen con las manzanas.

– ¡Pensé que Ron y Pansy ya habían llegado a un acuerdo con lo de las manzanas!

– ¿Ah sí? Bueno, no importa, porque no serán verdes.

Ginny afirmó con la cabeza.

–Tienes toda la razón, Harry. No debes dejar que ese estúpido se haga cargo y deje la opinión de Ron de lado. Debes imponerte.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se tomó el café, luego tuvo que correr a tomar agua fría porque se había quemado.

–Pero es un terco que no admite que se equivocó.

– ¡Entonces, haz que lo admita! Deberías ir ahora mismo y decirle que no estás dispuesto a ceder ante sus estúpidas ideas.

Harry la miró unos momentos.

–Tienes razón o de otra forma la boda de Ron será un desastre.

–Y tú eres el padrino, no puedes permitir eso.

Harry fue hacia ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se desapareció.

Ginny se acabó su café, tomó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió.

_El cerdo va al matadero._

Luego lo enrolló y lo ató a su lechuza Millow, para que lo llevara a su destino.

–Tenemos que hablar sobre esos nombres clave –dijo ella pensativa.

Cho parpadeó varias veces.

– ¿Estás seguro? Creo que el pedido eran cintas doradas –le dijo al hombre rubio parado frente a él.

–No, no. Cintas plateadas. ¿Cuál es el problema? Ayer ya las tenías listas.

Cho suspiró, había tenido que cambiar ese pedido al menos unas diez veces.

– ¿Pero estás completamente seguro, Draco?

Draco afirmó con la cabeza, los ojos le centelleaban.

–Bueno, pero las tendrás que llevar tú, porque mis empleados tienen la tarde libre y la entrega era hasta mañana.

–Sí, lo que sea. ¿Dónde están?

–En la parte de atrás, en la bodega que está hasta el fondo.

Draco asintió y fue hacia el lugar indicado. Cho tachó de nuevo el pedido. La campanilla sonó otra vez y esta vez fue Harry Potter quien entró a la tienda. Cho iba a llorar y a arrancarles la cabeza si volvían a cambiar el pedido.

–Harry, sé que los detalles de tu boda son muy importantes. ¿Pero, no crees que están exagerando?

Harry se detuvo confundido. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces hasta que al final pudo aclarar sus ideas.

– ¡No trates de cambiar el tema! Sé que está aquí, dime dónde.

Cho suspiró, ella había tratado de ayudar, señaló el lugar hacia dónde había mandado a Draco. Harry dio la vuelta al mostrador y se dirigió a la parte de atrás. Con la mirada cansada, Cho lo vio irse. Nunca le había tocado una boda tan difícil de organizar, bueno, pero era obvio tratándose de esos dos. Se preguntaba si hasta se peleaban por el color de las sábanas…

Seguro que sí. Pero bueno, ella había cumplido con su parte. Sacó un papelito y escribió.

_La guillotina está lista y afilada._

Debería preguntarles algún día a quién se le ocurrían esas frases.

Draco estaba acomodando las cajas para poder llevárselas levitando cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse tras él.

–Chang, no me presiones, ya sabes que son bastantes.

– ¿Bastantes qué, Malfoy?

Draco casi se rompe el cuello cuando volteó a ver a su interlocutor.

– ¡Potter! ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

–Ese lenguaje, Malfoy. Yo te preguntaría lo mismo, porque el encargo es para mañana –dijo Potter acercándose a él.

–Pero quería asegurarme que todo estuviera en orden –dijo Draco e hizo una mueca en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca. Sonaban extremadamente falsas, lo cual era irónico porque era muy sincero, quería que todo estuviera en orden… como él lo quería.

– ¡No van a ser verdes, Malfoy!

– ¡No van a ser rojas, Potter!

Pero antes de que pudieran decir cualquier otra cosa la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Draco palideció y fue hacia la salida para tratar de abrirla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ron estaba acurrucado junto a Pansy en la cama. La luz de la tarde iluminaba la estancia y hacía juegos de sombras con las cortinas.

– ¿Y si no funciona? –preguntó Ron.

–Pues tomamos el equipaje y nos casamos en cualquier lugar donde haya playa y sol.

– ¿Y hasta cuándo planeas dejarlos ahí encerrados?

–No lo sé, Romilda es la encargada de eso.

Ron se levantó y la miró fijamente.

–Pansy…

–Bueno, ella tiene más paciencia que yo.

Él se tapó los ojos y se acostó dramáticamente.

– ¿Y quién lanzó el hechizo?

–Hermione, creo que clamaba venganza.

Ron gruñó y Pansy empezó a reír.

–No debí dejarte hacer esto, seguramente estarán ahí todo un mes.

–No lo creo, unas cuantas horas y se estarán quitando la ropa.

–Ahhh, ¿Por qué quieres torturarme, por qué? –exclamó Ron, y empezó a girar en la cama mientras Pansy seguía riéndose.

Harry había estado en tantas situaciones como esa que sabía, joder si lo sabía, que cuando una puerta se cerraba sola, era malo. Ya llevaban ahí quince minutos, ningún hechizo había funcionado para abrir la cerradura o para explotar la puerta y las paredes, y ya se habían cansado de gritarle a Cho, porque la mujer no daba señas de vida.

– ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome! –exclamó Draco con las manos tapándole la cara–. Es la peor pesadilla de mi vida, estar atrapado aquí contigo.

Harry se quedó inmóvil viendo a Malfoy. Algo definitivamente estaba mal ahí, y no era ese olor a papas fritas que había percibido al entrar.

– ¿Malfoy, por qué estás aquí?

Él aludido lo volteó a ver, deteniendo su dramatización durante unos momentos.

– ¿Tu cerebro no hace clic, Potter? Obviamente vine a cambiar los adornos.

Harry rodó los ojos y buscó un lugar para sentarse. Draco siguió exclamando improperios contra la terrible situación.

–Me refiero –dijo acomodando una caja como respaldo–, a qué te hizo venir hasta aquí.

Malfoy se quedó pensativo y arrugó la nariz.

– ¿No hueles a papas fritas?

– ¡Malfoy, concéntrate!

– ¡Déjame en paz, Potter! Esto es tu culpa, si no hubieras entrado, no habría pasado esto.

Harry se volvió a quedar callado, es cierto, fue su presencia ahí lo que alteró las cosas.

– ¿Vas a responder la pregunta o no?

–Pues Pansy me dijo que las decisiones las tomara yo y no tú. Y que si quería que los adornos fueran a mí manera tenía que venir a encargarme del asunto.

Harry estuvo a punto de revolcarse y lloriquear como niño pequeño. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? Todas las pistas estaban ahí, sólo necesitaba unir los puntos y el misterio quedaría resuelto… Harry necesitaba dejar de ver películas de detectives con Hermione.

–Esto es malo –dijo Harry.

– ¡No me digas! ¡Qué bueno que te diste cuenta Potter, eres de gran ayuda!

– ¿Podrías callarte? Me refiero a que creo que sé que está pasando.

Draco le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.

–Creo que todo fue una trampa. Ya decía yo que Ginny me dio la razón muy fácilmente…

–Potter, no me interesa saber de tus diatribas con tu novia.

Harry se desconcentró al oír a Draco

– ¿Dia- qué?

Draco gruñó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí con este inculto cabeza de chorlito? ¿Por qué Merlín? ¿Por qué?

– ¡Qué te calles de una vez y me escuches! Creo que Ginny y Pansy se pusieron de acuerdo para encerrarnos aquí. Bueno, Cho también estuvo en el plan obviamente, es su tienda y algo me dice que Hermione está involucrada en esto.

Draco guardó silencio durante varios segundos.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

–Estoy sorprendido de que en realidad las neuronas en tu cerebro hagan sinapsis.

– ¿Sina- qué?

–Olvídalo, me retracto, tus neuronas están muertas.

–Mira Malfoy, deja de usar palabras que no entiendo y concéntrate en el problema. ¡Todas ellas se han reunido en nuestra contra!

–Bien muertas.

– ¡Malfoy!

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Eh? Si esto es cosa de Pansy dudo mucho que podamos salir fácilmente.

– ¿Y por qué estaría enojada?

– Seguramente porque querías manzanas rojas en lugar de verdes –dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos y volteándose a otro lado.

¡Por supuesto!

– ¡Malfoy, eres un genio!

Draco parpadeó y volteó lentamente hacia él otra vez.

– ¿Ah, sí? Digo, por supuesto que sí… –Draco miró a todos lados y tamborileó los dedos–. ¿Por qué?

–Pansy está enojada porque tú y yo nos peleamos por los adornos y no llegamos a un acuerdo –dijo Harry con buen humor, si estaba en lo cierto, podrían salir fácilmente.

– ¿Y eso se te hace feliz?

–No lo ves, si Hermione sí está involucrada en esto, seguramente es un hechizo para no dejarnos salir hasta que estemos de acuerdo.

–Pues yo no aceptaré que sean rojas nunca.

–Ya no me importa Malfoy, sólo quiero salir de aquí, así que estoy de acuerdo contigo en que sean verdes –dijo Harry alzando las manos en son de paz. Pero Draco al parecer lo tomó como una ofensa porque lo miró con odio.

–Ah, no. No vas a ser el fantástico héroe que nos saque de aquí, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo en que sean rojas.

–No Malfoy, van a ser verdes, como tú lo querías.

–No Potter, van a ser rojas.

Hermione volteó a ver a Romilda.

– ¿Estás segura de que esto es una buena idea?

–Sí, yo sé, son idiotas, pero hay que darles tiempo.

– ¡Joder, Draco, basta! –exclamó Harry después de cinco minutos envueltos en esa estúpida discusión.

Draco se quedó callado y lo miró sorprendido.

–Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, ni verdes ni rojas, qué tal blancas.

Al parecer Draco seguía muy ofuscado por el comentario anterior y sólo asintió.

– ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo, Potter.

Harry extendió la mano y Draco la tomó después de un segundo de titubeo. Harry se tardó un poco más de lo que debía en soltar la mano de Draco y luego fue a abrir la puerta.

Pansy miraba con ensoñación a la mesa frente a ella. Ron miraba con ensoñación a la mesa frente a él. Era el mejor pastel hecho jamás, con perdón de su madre.

– ¿Y dices que se lo tenemos que dar a los invitados? –preguntó Ron, enterrando la cuchara otra vez en el esponjoso pan.

–No necesariamente, podemos darles mucho alcohol y que se olviden del pastel –dijo Pansy llevándose otro bocado a la boca.

Ron sonrío y devoró su porción.

– ¿Harry y Malfoy no han salido?

– Sólo llevan medio día ahí, dales tiempo –respondió Pansy.

Ron pudo haberse enfadado por ello, pero no ganaba nada. Y el pastel estaba genial.

– ¿Quieres un emparedado con tocino? –preguntó Pansy.

A Ron le brillaron los ojos.

– ¿Por qué Ron no ha venido a buscarnos? –preguntó Harry desesperado.

–Pansy, obviamente, está usando sus técnicas de manipulación extremas, siempre supe que esa relación traería problemas.

– ¿En serio? –Harry bufó–. Porque te recuerdo que fue tu culpa.

Draco gimoteó y se acomodó en su lugar en el suelo.

– ¿Por qué siempre me haces recordar cosas feas?

Harry suspiró y volvió a centrar su atención en las facciones de Draco.

–Potter, deja de hacer eso.

– ¿De hacer qué?

–Eso, eso qué siempre haces, lo haces todo el tiempo, me enervas.

– ¿Has perdido completamente la cabeza, Malfoy?

– ¡Me observas! –exclamó Draco completamente rojo.

– ¡No es cierto! –dijo Harry a su vez rojo como tomate.

–Sí, lo haces. –Draco tenía la mirada fija en el suelo–. Deja de hacerlo.

– ¿Te molesta?

– ¡JA! Ahí está, lo admitiste –dijo Draco señalándolo. Harry alzó los hombros.

–Bueno yo… es que… -Se quedaron callados durante un rato y Harry no dejó de mirarlo.

–Oye Draco… qué tal si…

Draco se tensó pero no lo miró.

– ¿Qué tal si qué, iPotter/i?

–Nada, olvídalo.

– ¡Potter, dilo!

–No importa, no creo que estés a la altura.

– ¡Por supuesto que estoy a la altura! ¡Dilo ahora mismo Potter!

–Ya te dije que lo olvides…

– ¡HARRY! –gritó Draco levantándose y yendo hacia él. Harry estaba tan sorprendido al oír su nombre que no pudo moverse, a lo mejor fue lo que le había pasado a Draco horas antes.

– ¡Me vas a decir ahora mismo!

Draco estaba frente a él y Harry evaluó la situación. Bueno, qué podía perder. Lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia él. Draco no estaba preparado para ese ataque así que cayó con todo su peso en Harry.

–Auch.

– ¿Qué te ocurre, Potter?

–No, intenta de nuevo.

– ¿El qué?

–Mi nombre, dilo de nuevo.

–Potter.

–No mi apellido, mi nombre.

– ¿Y yo por qué querría decir tu nombre?

–Sólo hazlo.

–Me niego.

– ¿Quieres salir de aquí o no?

–Por supuesto, pero tu plan anterior falló.

Harry se cansó, tenía a Draco sobre él y las cosas necesitaban apresurarse, no tenía mucha paciencia. Tomó su rostro con las manos y lo hizo mirarle a la cara.

–Dilo.

Tardó unos segundos pero lo hizo.

–Harry –dijo Draco con voz ronca.

–Muy bien –aceptó Harry y lo besó despacito. Pensó que Draco iba a salir corriendo pero se quedó ahí quieto y con los ojos cerrados.

Así que Harry aprovechó el momento y lo volvió a besar. Estuvo mejor cuando Draco le correspondió y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Harry. Estuvo mucho mejor cuando Draco profundizó el beso y le metió la lengua hasta la garganta.

Pero estuvo infinitamente mejor cuando empezaron a sacarse la ropa y a rodar por el piso. Y de pronto todo era un enredo de piernas y brazos, lenguas y jadeos. Y Harry decidió que si ya estaban en ello, por qué no zanjaban el asunto. Así que Draco terminó sobre sus rodillas, siendo follado hasta la extenuación por Harry.

Y no fue sino hasta la tercera vez, cuando Harry le hacía una mamada a Draco, que escucharon cómo la puerta se abrió. Pero eso no les importó mucho, porque Harry tenía otros asuntos en mano, literalmente.

Dos horas más tarde, salían de la tienda de Cho, completamente rojos sin mirar a la dueña siquiera. Cuando estuvieron en la calle, Draco se volteó hacia él.

–Potter…

– ¿Qué?

–Si son blancas, tienen que tener cintas plateadas.

Harry se rió, lo tomó de la cintura, lo besó y los apareció a ambos.

– ¿Y qué pasó con la gran y costosa boda que estabas atendiendo hace unos meses? –le preguntó Oliver. Cho se encogió de hombros y se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativa.

–La verdad es que fue muy raro, resultó que los que se casaban eran Ron Weasley y Pansy Parkinson, pero al final decidieron adelantar la luna de miel y se casaron sin decirle a nadie en un crucero en medio del atlántico, para desconsuelo de sus madres.

– ¡Vaya! –exclamó Oliver–. ¿Pero quiénes pensabas que eran los que se casaban?

–Pues Harry y Draco, obviamente, se la pasaban aquí todos los días discutiendo hasta el menor detalle, parecía que la boda era de ellos. Luego descubrí que en realidad eran los padrinos, que no estaban juntos y que no tenían nada que ver en la boda… pero yo les doy unos cuantos meses.

– ¿Para estar juntos? ¿Para casarse?

Cho se rió y negó con la cabeza.

–Para abrir ese negocio de planificación de eventos, aunque no lo creas, hacen buen equipo cuando no se están gritando y están… bueno, el caso es que gané dos buenos clientes, estoy segura de ello.

– ¿Oye y ese olor a papas fritas?

Cho negó con la cabeza, la próxima vez les diría que no podían comer ahí, Hermione y Romilda adoraban comerlas en las juntas. Una lechuza llegó con un pequeño pergamino atado a su pata.

_Noticia de última hora: Pavo real albino y hombre lobo vivirán juntos._

De acuerdo, las claves volverían a ser de Romilda.

FIN


End file.
